1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disc burner system and an inverter thereof, in particular, the invention relates to a burner system that is capable of automatically inverting an optical disc for writing data on two distinct sides of the optical disc or respectively writing data and laser labeling on two distinct sides of the optical disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical discs are widely used and a popular commodity in today's society. As shown by the multiple conventional optical disc burner systems which can be used to duplicate one or multiple optical discs with data or labeling. These devices include personal computers and dedicated duplication towers and autoloaders.
A personal computer typically comprises of a single writer drive, and therefore can only write one optical disc per burning session. If multiple optical discs are required to be duplicated, then multiple back-to-back burning sessions of one disc at a time must be performed sequentially, with the discs being manually loaded and unloaded.
The duplication tower can be equipped with multiple stacked writer drives which can duplicate multiple optical discs simultaneously to solve the above-mentioned drawback of the personal computer. However, the duplication tower still requires the optical discs to be manually loaded and unloaded.
Therefore, an autoloader, which is comprised with a mechanical arm, may be implemented or integrated with the duplication tower. The mechanical arm automatically loads and unloads the optical discs into the writer drives. However, the conventional optical disc writer drives can only burn onto a single side of the optical disc at a time. Since double-sided optical discs have been developed and sold, such optical discs must be manually inverted for double-sided burning.
Further, technology exists for laser labeling onto the top non-burning side of optical discs which requires the optical discs to be inverted for burning and labeling. When a personal computer with a laser labeling capable writer drive is used to write data on one side of the optical disc and then laser label on the other side of the optical disc, the disc has to be manually inverted for both the duplication and the laser labeling to take place.
According to the above description, although the autoloader can load and unload discs without intervention, the disc must still be manually inverted to write data on both sides of the optical disc or write data on one side and laser label on the opposite side of the optical disc, which is inconvenient and inefficient when utilizing multiple optical discs.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides a burner system that automatically inverts an optical disc over and an inverter mechanism for the system to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.